


Cheek to Cheek

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluffuary, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Tony Stark, Scent Marking, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony huffs and presses a kiss to Peter’s jaw, pulling him close. He nuzzles Peter’s shoulder, rubbing his scent on his mate over-top the stink of Beck. Peter hums and rubs his back, his scent getting a little muskier. Tony grins and nips at Peter’s neck.“Tony,” Peter says warningly and pulls back. He narrows his eyes. “Is this a jealousy thing?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 150
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty-Four - Nuzzling

Tony watches from across the room as Quentin Beck squeezes Peter’s shoulder. That omega doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself. He knows Peter is Tony’s alpha, but he knows it’s fairly new as well. Tony really wishes he still drank because he needs something to deal with this. Peter’s gotten upset with him before for being too possessive though, for public displays bordering on indecent. Tony clenches his fist and tears his eyes away. 

He smells Peter approaching before he feels the warm hand on the small of his back. Tony closes his eyes and leans back into Peter’s touch. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Peter asks, nuzzling the back of his neck. 

“Totally fine,” Tony says tightly. If he turns his head he can smell the lingering scent of Beck on his alpha. The bastard. Trying to tag his alpha like that. Tony swallows back a growl and turns to face Peter. 

Peter looks puzzled. He leans in and rubs his cheek over Tony’s gently. “I don’t think that’s true?” He murmurs. “You smell upset.” 

Tony huffs and presses a kiss to Peter’s jaw, pulling him close. He nuzzles Peter’s shoulder, rubbing his scent on his mate over-top the stink of Beck. Peter hums and rubs his back, his scent getting a little muskier. Tony grins and nips at Peter’s neck. 

“Tony,” Peter says warningly and pulls back. He narrows his eyes. “Is this a jealousy thing?” 

Tony clenches his jaw, trying not to give himself away. He’s never been bonded - never wanted to before Peter - and there are a lot of side-effects he didn’t expect; the overwhelming jealousy, the insecurity, the need to make Peter reek of himself. Those all seemed like things other people did, less evolved people. But something about being bonded, and so newly bonded, has made Tony into this raw, needy thing. 

“You came over to me, baby. I wasn’t going to ruin your moment with Beck,” Tony says defensively. “But he got his scent on you and I’m just fixing it.” 

Peter’s eyes soften. “C’mon.” He grabs Tony’s hand and pulls him into the coat room. Tony’s surprised they don’t find another couple in there. “I just don’t like scenting in public, okay? It seems… it seems like a private thing? I dunno, it’s like, when I was in school couples that scented each other in the hall were super embarrassing.” 

“You’re not in school anymore, and bonded is different from that kind of scenting,” Tony says, crossing his arms. 

“I know, but still…” Peter wrinkles his nose. “Anyway, Beck smells bad, so you don’t have anything to worry about. You’d be doing me a favor getting rid of his scent.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow, relief coursing through him. He doesn’t need to be told twice, plastering himself to Peter, purring with pleasure at getting free reign to nuzzle and scent his mate. He rubs his cheek over Peter’s chest to start, nuzzling and mouthing at his throat playfully before scenting his shoulders. By the time Tony’s done, Peter is flushed, and the scent of Beck is completely gone. 

“My turn,” Peter says teasing and nuzzles Tony’s throat, making him shiver. Peter presses his lips to the bonding mark just barely visible above Tony’s shirt. He huffs out a breath and turns his head to catch Peter in a kiss. 

They nuzzle each other a little while longer, sharing kisses. Tony could happily drop to his knees right here and get an even stronger sample of Peter’s scent. Peter finally pulls away with a bright grin. 

“We have to go back to the party,” he says, a little breathless. 

“Do we though?” Tony rubs Peter’s hip. 

Peter laughs and pulls him out of the coat closet. “We’ll finish up later.” 

The sour look on Beck’s face when they walk past him makes Tony’s night. 


End file.
